ILOS The Beginning
by exorcisms
Summary: ILOS International League of Spies was inspired by the james bond & alex rider series. It is about a teen girl who has two juggle both lives in order to save the world. At first she's alone but then she meets certain people.


**Le commencement **

**I L O S**

_International League Of Spies _

_Inspired by: The James Bond & Alex Rider Series_

Chapter I: The Beginning of It All

"Admire Atom has been killed, sir."

"Hmm"

"They say she was poisoned, pushed off the cliff and shot."

"Hmm..."

"Mr.Smart!"

"I'm listening to you, Smith."

Two men stood in front of the large oak like desk, behind it sat a tall pale man ,with light blonde hair—smoothed back— his green eyes staring motionlessly at the other men, who were much younger than him. He sternly took his files of the young brunette spy and slammed him in front of himself, staring down.

One of the men beside him, was a short British man, around his early twenties. His light black hair was straightened to wear it covered his blue eyes lightly. On him was a white lab coat, which indicated that he was a scientist of some sort, and it was right. His name was Theodore Smith. The head of ILOS' Scientific Research Unit. Which also included, gadgetry,inventions, and studies of many things.

Beside him stood a much taller man, more like teen-ager. Around high late teens ( 18 ) . His silky black hair rested on his head but moved each time he turned to see something. The slanted eyes, showed that he wasn't British, nor American but was Japanese. On him were many bandages, a healing black eye, and a bare chest with fresh battle scars. He was ILOS' head of Combat & Weaponry. And no one dared to take that title away from, Aoi Yamashita.

Smart silently turned his head toward the black DELL lap top and began to type quickly. His fingers seemed to know what they were doing before his brain sent any message of what to do. His eyes reflected as files quickly opened and closed, pictures of people appeared and disappeared, then suddenly it going black.

_Loading files ... please wait .. _

Suddenly Smart's eyes reflected a picture of a young thirteen year old brunette girl, in a gold and black cheer leading uniform and smiling. Smith turned his gaze toward Aoi & Theodore, to only turn his screen to the young men. Both did not notice the name _Valerie Atom_ written on the side of her picture.

"Is this Atom's younger sister, correct?" He asked calmly.

Theodore nodded as Aoi stayed silent for a second, then nodded. For once Smart's eyes showed life as he turned the screen to himself and began to type once more, yet again his eyes reflecting what he was truly doing.

Silence.

He suddenly looked up and wrote something on a post-it note, handing it to Aoi.

Go to Ellen High School and get Valerie Atom here. Make sure she has no idea where she is.

Usually the way Smart communicated was by either post-it notes or his eyes spoke for him. Truth was the fifty-year old man hardly used his voice, and he let his writing speak for him. Aoi looked at him and stood up, putting on dark sunglasses, He nodded.

"I'll be back."

He saluted out and walked off, the double doors sliding open when he stepped towards them, and sliding closed, hiding Smart's office form society. He simply looked at Theodore, his eyes stating for the young man to leave. He saluted and left quickly, clicking his ball point pen nervously as he disappeared. And like nothing had happened, Smart went back to typing.

**Bayeux, France :: _Mid Afternoon_. **

Aoi's eyes watched as a group of cheer leaders unloaded from a fancy school bus. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned for Valerie Atom. He suspected she was captain, since her sister was when she was at the age, and leadership ran in the Atom Family -- even if it killed you in the end-- His eyes caught a short brunette girl smiling brightly, her hair in two French braids. Aoi, silently awaited to when she was alone.

And there she was, in matter of minutes. Valerie Atom was alone and walking to the gates of the school's grounds. Aoi got out casually and walked out to her, his ragged shirt and his ripped jeans was the fashion back in Japan, and of course, he knew how much Valerie had a fetish over Japanese males. He stopped and softly tapped her shoulder, by instinct the young cheer-leader turned and almost kicked him on thew head. He quickly grabbed her calf and stopped her foot before she even got an inch closer, a smirk upon his lips.

"Just like your older sister."

His accent was British, due to adaptation but no matters. Valerie's eyes went wide, recognizing the spy. She blushed terribly her fair skin bright red as Aoi let her leg down. He stood there, both hands in his pockets. He didn't have to tell the thirteen year old anything; She could tell what happened by his eyes.

"No . . ."

Her eyes suddenly went into tears as she dropped the gold and black pompoms to the ground. They made a soft thump as they made contact with the concrete ground. The thirteen year old girl, fell to her knees, her hand over her mouth as she cried silently. Aoi, didn't know what to do in reality, but he did something.

He slowly knelt down and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way. His eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses. Aoi looked around, unsure of what to say or do next, but it seemed Valerie knew what to do. She stood up silently, and grabbed her pompoms, walking to his car.

"Take me to that place that she worked for."

Mmhmm. Valerie knew what her sister really was, and no her sister was not some rich business woman. Admire Lynn Atom was an X Agent at ILOS; and Valerie was expecting the worst news sooner or later. She got in the back seat and buckled up as Aoi nodded and got in, gearing up the black 2008 Acura. He took off, the sudden force of speed moving Valerie into the seat a bit more.

**London,England ::_ Secluded Section of Upper London _**

Valerie had passed out form being tired, of course cheer-leading competition and the sudden news of her sister's death took complete control of her body and shut her down. There she laid, in the back of Aoi's car as he drove toward the tall business buildings up a hill. Each building had flags, British,United States, United Worlds & some more flags. The most important were the English,United States and the united worlds' flags.

The car passed a set of canopy like trees, each one with a hidden camera and scanner, scanning the car as it passed by. The security was tight in the ILOS Head Quarters, then again when you're a spy you become a bigger target. His car swerved past some small obstacles and the wheels burned into the pavement as he quickly parked, and got out.

_Don't let her know where she is at._ That is what Smart was stressing out on the most. Aoi silently blind folded the young teen and picked her up bridal style, walking up the steps. He was stopped by three guards who took off his sun glasses and scanned his eyes. He soon was let in and walked toward the long glass like hall.

The hallway had nothing but mirrors on it, each mirror a tiny camera integrated, in which a huge control base took snap shots of who you were. It wasn't long before Valerie began to see dark figures staring right at her. When her green eyes fully opened she jumped up form her seat a bit startled, now in her favorite PINK sweat pants, and unzipped sweat shirt , with matching PINK sneakers.

"Where am I?" She asked confused.

No one seemed to answer, until the dark leather desk chair turned showing a blonde woman. Did Smart get a sex change while Aoi was gone?! Nah, can't be. Surgeries are not that fast. Valerie's eyes showed displeasure as no one answered still. Then, hope! The woman stood up and began speaking, her posh British accent annoying Valerie's ears.

"You are in the safest place you could ever be, Miss Atom"

Quickly, the blonde turned and slammed her hands on the desk, leaning forward, startling the thirteen year old back into her seat. The woman smirked evilly her overly-whitened teeth blinding Valerie's eyes a bit.

"I'm Samantha Smart, I trained rookies like you."

"Rookie?!, what the fuck are you talking about? And where am I?! Listen lady, I asked for Aoi to take me where Admire worked! Not an insane asylum. "

Yep! Smart ass teenager. The smirk disappeared from Ms.Smart's rosy lips. She got close to Valerie's face, her mint breathe entering the girl's nostrils. _Well! I did my job here!_ Was all Valerie thought as a smart smirk appeared on her own rosy and glittery lips. Ms.Smart huffed a bit and began speaking, her accent getting thicker, it seemed she was getting agitated.

"Listen here young lady, you need to start respecting your elders, especially when we are the only people you can run to now. You are at ILOS, this is where your older sister worked. As a spy. "

She paused and looked at Valerie, who suddenly made the chair fall back, hitting the carpet ground hard. Ms.Smart growled slightly as she pulled the girl up to her feet gently.

"Okay, I know what ILOS is, Ms...SMART. Seriously, the ironic thing about your last name is that well . .. you're not that smart in many terms. "

Valerie pushed back and fixed her sweat-shirt walking around the office. Deep breathing was what Samantha Smart did. Suddenly, Valerie stood still as Mr.Smart walked through the office in complete silence. She turned and stared at him, for some reason anger showing in her eyes. And there she went! Going right at the guy. He simply caught her in his arms, bent her arm to her back and slammed her against the wall. Silence, still his way of speaking.

"Feisty, like your sister"

He finally spoke and let go. Valerie glared and stood there, her brown hair loosening itself from the braids. She demanded proper answers! Wat the hell did Samantha mean by Rookie? Valerie sat down in defeat and began playing with the strings of her hoodie. She hummed as Mr.Smart began to type once more. He finally looked up after a good five minutes and clasped his hands together.

"Your sister di--"

"Yeah she got killed, what about it old man?"

He looked at her sternly, no emotion on his pale face. He sat back in a relaxing matter and nodded.

"You have no one to take care of you. You're only thirteen, and when your sister signed her contract with us, she demanded if anything happened for us to take you in and take care of you until you can go out on your own. " He said.

Valerie's right brow arched up as she snorted and began to laugh loudly. Ms.Smart covered her mouth and hushed her. The girl narrowed her eyes and glared.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOUR GIT OF A DAUGHTER MEAN WHEN SHE SAID ROOKIE!?"

She yelled out as Samantha glared dangerously. Mr.Smart leaned forward casually.

"In return of us taking care of you, you will work for us. Or ... We can deport you as a Russian assassin's daughter and get you locked up."

He said as he smirked for once. Valerie's green eyes went wide. She jumped off her seat and leaned close to the old man.

"You're shitting me right? " She asked. Smart blinked.

"How can I extract you from my rectum? That's physically impossible! "

Valerie stopped, she stared at him. He had to be kidding! She sighed and walked around, staring at the gray walls. No pictures, wait there was one! Of his daughter graduating the ILOS school of Spies. She stopped on her heel and looked over her shoulder, Mr.Smart's bitty little green eyes staring at her.

"I'm only thirteen, I want to live a normal life, I cheer, I'm an honor student, I just can't do this! "

"You won't go on big missions, believe me you are too young."

Valerie's eyes showed defeat. She looked at Ms.Smart then at her father in hatred. The girl slid down the wall and sat there slumped over.

"Fine. I'll become your slave."

She looked up as a booklet of papers was handed to her. Valerie blinked.

"300 PAGES OF ME TO SIGN AND READ!? YOU'RE BLOODY INSANE! "

Mr.Smart smirked in amusement for once and nodded. He loved the look on the girl's tiny framed face. Valerie sat there hours on end reading and signing papers with documents. She finished an hour later, signing the no information released contract. And this wasn't the beginning of her new life.


End file.
